


The Cardboard Box King

by backtofive



Series: The Black Cat and The White Kitten [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cats, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epic war over a cardboard box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cardboard Box King

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own cats's behavior.

Fei Long got a a new pair of shoes from Yoh. It wasn't like he couldn't buy it with his own money, but it was a nice and caring gesture that made him blushed slightly. He looked away and cleared his throat thinking 'why do I have to feel so girlish?'

He put the shoebox on the table and smiled to Yoh, who couldn't fool anyone with his stoic facade. The man was blushing as much as Feilong himself.

Aki peeked from behind the couch at the magnificent object in the middle of the living room. He had never seen anything so amazing before, and the fur of his neck tingled with anticipation... He just couldn't help but wish to be there, sitting on that throne, something made for him where he would certainly feel safe and powerful.

"C'mon, Yoh..." the Baishe leader said "let me thank you properly..."

The moment they left the living room the silent war started. 

The crow at window fluffed his black wings, thinking that maybe... That was a nice place to make a nest, not that the other crows would understand him, but he didn't need their approval. He could take that box to the nearby three and live there comfortably. Good, an amazing idea. He opened his wings and flew straight to the box... Only to be interrupted by a flying fur ball hitting him with enough force to throw him to the ground with a thud.

The moment he opened his dark eyes, he saw a "menacing" kitten that was hissing at him with one cute paw raised, ready to strike him a blow with its tiny claws. He had to use all of his self-control not to kill the annoying fluffy thing right then and there.

That was when they began to feel the ground shake as if a dinosaur had entered the house. They both had a split second of stunned silence before getting out of the way to save their themselves as the giant rottweiler almost ran over them.

Suoh had followed Yoh since the man entered the property, close enough to make the man feel uncomfortable. It wasn't like he was going to attack him, he was just interested in the shoe box. It was made of cardboard and he loved to destroy things made out of it. He could almost feel his fangs craving the tearing sound of the fragile surface before he shook his head and ripped the box apart. That joyful moment was too short, and it had been a while since he had the opportunity to tear cardboard. He was almost drooling.

Feilong didn't like his bad manners and sent him away, but Suoh wasn't about to give up on destroying the new toy. He saw the golden opportunity through the window and ran inside after FeiLong and Yoh had left the living room.

The giant dog didn't expected to be ambushed by the same white furball he almost ran over and the crow who seemed way too angry for a bird who'd been scared witless a few moments prior. 

"What the hell is going on!?" Feilong cried from the door with a surprised Yoh right behind him. The man could see what seemed to be a dog, a kitten and a freaking crow fighting, and if it wasn't for the chaos in his luxury living room he would have sat on the floor and laughed like a mad man.

"Suoh! GET OUT!"

The rottweiler didn't hesitate and ran away as fast as he had entered, and the crow that wasn't stupid flew away to a high and safe spot.

"Can you believe it Yoh?"

Yoh, being the gentleman he was took Feilong by the hand to the kitchen where his lover could drink a cup of water and calm down.

Akihito's blue eyes shone on the glorious victory and he happily bounced at the cardboard box. 'That's my throne!' he thought right before being crushed under the weight of a huge black cat. He tried to run but Asami was faster than him and grabbed him by his scruff like he was some little kitten. He then began grooming him.

The white kitten hissed at the black cat. Apparently, that was unfair. But Asami knew him to be wrong. After all, he was the cardboard box king since everything in his territory belonged to him, the angry kitten included

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by Lou, thank you so much!!


End file.
